


Not too late

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [10]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: My vision before, during and after the clip - Friday 11:04 pm - The emergency.POV Lucas
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Not too late

"Forget it, Lucas, who cares?"

Lucas looks at the table and shrugs his shoulders. It's true, they don't care, they'll clean up later.

''Just come close to me, please.''

Lucas joins Eliott on the couch and hugs him. He loves to watch Eliott drawing. It's always a sign that he's getting better. Lucas kisses him gently on the cheek before he lets him keep drawing.

''Do you know what time it is? We're totally plowing tonight, aren't we? I feel like it's super late, it's already dark outside."

Eliott looks out the window and giggles.

''Totally. Meanwhile, we've been in bed all afternoon, Lucas. When we get out of the room at 7:00pm, you can't expect us to finish dinner early."

Lucas smiles as he looks up at the sky.

''Okay, if you complain, you won't have any more afternoon sex, it's totally why we slept so late. Your loss."

Eliott puts his draw on the coffee table and bends over to kiss Lucas.

''I'm not complaining and then it doesn't matter, right?"

He takes his phone out of his pocket but shakes his head and rests it on the couch armrest.

''The battery's dead, sorry.''

Lucas is about to take out his phone when there's a knock on the door. He takes a deep breath. That must be Lola. He glances at Eliott, who's smiling gently at him. They've been talking a lot about her.

Lucas agrees that Lola isn't entirely to blame, but he's not ready to see them together yet. He's definitely not ready to know that they're spending time together. He knows that he has to trust Eliott and that he won't be able to stop him from seeing Lola. He doesn't want to stop him anyway. He's glad that Eliott cares about her and that they have things in common to share, but he's really afraid that they're going down again. So he just asked Eliott to wait until after his exams to get back in touch with her. Just so he wouldn't worry.

He can't help but be surprised when he sees that it's not Lola behind the door, but Daphne. 

He doesn't miss the look that Eliott sends him while explaining to Daphne that he doesn't know where Lola is. As if he wants Lucas to really believe him. But Lucas can't help but ask him again while Daphne's on the phone. Because he'd rather Eliott lied to him and he's talking to Lola. But Eliott shakes his head and tells him he doesn't know. 

Lucas gently puts his hand on Eliott's shoulder to show him that he's there. Everything that happened last week doesn't really matter anymore. What is important is that Eliott is really worried about Lola and Lucas wants to show him that he knows it and that he supports him.  
And when he sees Daphne all shaky, totally freaked out, he sees himself. He sees himself again discovering Lucille's message, announcing that Eliott had disappeared. And then he sees himself telling Lola "destroy yourself alone." But how could he say that? They absolutely have to find her. And to do that, he needs to help Daphne calm down and think. 

And Daphne shows the picture. And Eliott thinks he's found it. And Lucas breathes a slight sigh of relief.

They're running out of their apartment. They have to take two subways and then a rer. Lucas feels like they're taking hours. And it does. This is taking way too long. He keeps imagining that maybe they'll be too late. 

It's not until they're standing in front of three construction towers that he realizes they should have called the cops. Maybe they should have. He doesn't know that. He's too busy running to think.

''OK, everyone goes to a tower. We yell if we find her. She must be here."

Daphne and Lucas nod and split up. Lucas goes up to the left-most tower. He looks everywhere but doesn't find anything, so he goes back down. Eliott is already there and he is totally discouraged.

''She's not there, Lucas. What if it's too late? What if she did?"

Lucas joins him immediately and puts his hand on his shoulders.

''No, Eliott. No. Until we find her, it's not too late, okay? Why the fuck doesn't Daphne come back?"

They run up to the middle tower. And then they stop all of a sudden. Daphne and Lola are sitting there crying, in each other's arms.

''Lola. Fuck Lola, I'm so fucking sorry.''

Lucas comes running up to them and hugs her.

''You really scared us, Lola.''

Lola cries as Eliott joins them and puts his arms around the three of them.

''Don't ever do that again, Lola, please. You have dozens of Lucas and Luquette's now. Don't leave us, okay?"

''But I blew it. I'm hurting everyone. I'm hurting everybody around me. I've screwed everything up.''

''We all screwed up.'' Lucas says quietly, backward. ''We all really screwed up. But we all learn from our mistakes, okay?"

Lola looks at him and smiles softly. Daphne lets go of Lola, and only Eliott has her. He hugs her a little tighter before he kisses her on the forehead.

''You're gonna do it, Lola. We're all here with you. Sometimes you have to touch the bottom to give yourself enough thrust to get your head out of the water. But you're not alone, Lola. We really care about you."

The four of them go back down and take the RER back in silence. Lucas holds Eliott's hand in his, and he looks at the two sisters, sitting across from them, who stand as if they both need to be sure the other one's there. 

It's Lucas' love that helps Eliott get better. Eliott always said that this was what made him better and that the only goal in life should be to find the person who makes you want to fight. 

But maybe for Lola, it'll be different. Maybe she didn't need a Lucas or a Luquette. Maybe she just needed her sister. Maybe she just needed to make sure the love she thought was broken wasn't.

Maybe her sister's love will make her want to fight with herself.

Lucas is really hoping that it will. 


End file.
